C'est pas comme si on était amoureux?
by Dark Ella
Summary: POV de Blaise le jour du mariage de Harry et Draco. ATTENTION lemon et threesome assez explicite. Pas death fic.


**Coucou à tous et Joyeux Halloween!! ****Pour l'occation voici un OS sans rapport avec la fête des morts mais bon...^^**

**Je vous préviens, lemon dans ce chapitre et mention de threesome, donc homophobe et petite nature oust! lol**

**Voila, je vous laisse donc avec ce petit POV Blaise un peu triste mais j'avais envie de l'écrire.**

* * *

_POV Blaise_

Je lève mon verre aux jeunes mariés comme le reste des invités. Il est 18h et Draco vient de rendre un hommage plus qu'attendrissant à son mari Harry Potter. Et Potter qui le regarde avec ses yeux, si vert, si amoureux…Et c'est reparti, Draco vient de prendre ses lèvres et Harry s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je détourne les yeux alors que je les entends gémir.

Je n'aurais jamais du venir, je pensais pouvoir y faire face, je pensais avoir oublié…mais non. La douleur de les voir ensemble, heureux et amoureux et toujours aussi présente qu'au premier jour. Même les yeux fermés j'entends Harry murmurer un « Je t'aime » à Draco, et mon cœur se meurt de jalousie. Oh oui, je suis jaloux. Jaloux de Draco, jaloux d'Harry, jaloux qu'ils ne m'aient pas choisi.

S'en ait trop pour moi, je me lève et vais jusqu'au toilette ou je m'enferme. Comment tout a-t'il pu dégénérer comme ça ? Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques mois je vivais un véritable rêve et maintenant…Il y a quelques mois je sortais avec les deux plus beaux mecs d'Angleterre et ce depuis la fin de Poudlard.

Tout a commencé lors de la soirée de fin d'étude, nous étions tout trois éméchés, Harry Draco et moi. On a terminé la soirée à Trois heures du matin dans la chambre de préfet de Draco. On était si bien tous les trois. On s'est revu quelques fois après par hasard, puis plus le temps passait, plus on organisait nos propres hasard, jusqu'à aller passer la nuit chez l'autre, toujours à trois. Au départ c'était juste du sexe, mais pour moi c'est devenu beaucoup beaucoup plus. J'étais devenu accro à leur corps, à leur lèvres, j'étais tombé amoureux de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Un gémissement passe entre mes lèvres alors que je me rappelle cette période…et merde, voila que je bande. Je ferme mes yeux et visualise une image de mes hommes totalement nu, je sors doucement mon sexe et commence à me caresser. J'imagine que c'est la bouche de Draco autour de mon sexe…il fait ça si bien. Sa langue passe et repasse sur mes bourses avant de lécher ma verge. Je gémis. Harry s'approche derrière moi et m'embrasse, j'adore le goût de sa langue. Il m'embrasse si bien, avec innocence, comme si c'était sa première fois.

Harry s'écarte de moi et me fait lécher ses doigts. Je m'applique, Draco exerce une pression plus forte sur mon sexe, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux ce qui le fait gémir. Dieu que j'aime ce son. Harry m'embrasse l'épaule et commence à me morde, il va me faire un suçon. Il enlève ses doigts de ma bouche et en glisse un entre mes fesses. Je tire un peu les cheveux de Draco sans le vouloir. C'est tellement bon, je sens son doigts bouger en moi, il en ajoute un deuxième et fait les va et viens.

Draco lâche mon sexe, je gémis de frustration. Il remonte son visage vers moi, il est rouge et respire difficilement. Il m'embrasse voracement avant de me murmurer qu'il me veut en lui. Il me regarde avec un air pervers, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et acquiesce. Il se retourne, j'empoigne ses hanches et le pénètre violement. Il cri un peu, je crois que je lui ais fait mal. Pour me faire pardonner je fais des va et viens doux, le masturbant lentement. Harry enfonce un troisième doigt en moi, malgré moi je suis plus violent avec Draco. Je supplie Harry de me prendre, je n'en peux plus. Ses doigts me rendent fou.

Enfin, il ôte ses doigts et les remplacent par son sexe. Je gémis bruyamment. J'adore le sexe d'Harry. Il est tellement gros, tellement bon. Harry impose son rythme, un rythme rapide, fort. Je me calque dessus pour faire gémir le beau blond entre mes bras. Je crois que je vais jouir, c'est tellement bon… Brutalement Draco me dit d'arrêter, bien malgré moi je m'exécute. Il se détache de moi, Harry toujours en moi s'est lui aussi arrêté. Draco passe derrière moi et me caresse les fesses. Je comprends ce qu'il va faire et je frémi d'anticipation.

Je sens Harry bouger, il se décale légèrement. Puis le sexe de Draco tante de se frayer également un passage entre mes fesses. Il entre le plus doucement possible, mais j'ai mal. Je cris. Draco stoppe immédiatement sa progression et m'embrasse le cou. Harry ne bouge toujours pas, il prend ma verge dans ses mains et la caresse. Au bout de quelques minutes je gémis de nouveau. Draco continue de s'enfoncer en moi, j'ai un peu moins mal. Je veux qu'ils bougent maintenant. Ils commencent donc leur va et viens mais plus doucement. J'ai mal, mais c'est tellement bon de les avoir en moi. Harry continue de me masturber. Je sens quelque chose de poisseux couler entre mes cuisses, pourtant ils n'ont pas éjaculé…Harry ralenti et me demande si je veux qu'ils arrêtent. Ca doit être du sang alors, non je ne veux pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je veux qu'il continue encore et toujours, je ne veux jamais que ce moment s'arrête.

Je sens une chaleur monter en moi, la main sur ma verge s'active, je vais jouir, je le sens. Pourtant je ne veux pas, je me retiens au maximum alors que je sens leurs sexe me labourer, c'est tellement bon…

D'un coup tout s'arrête. Je viens de jouir et j'ouvre les yeux. Ma main sur mon sexe et l'autre dans mon anus. Où suis-je ?...Ha oui, le mariage. Je me rhabille et nettoie mon sperme avant de sortir. Je ravale mes larmes, je suis plus fort que ça. Je dois néanmoins m'adosser à un mur, ça fait si mal de voir les hommes que vous aimez se marier…sans vous.

Ils m'ont annoncé leur décision trois ans après que notre relation ait commencé.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je suis assis dans mon canapé et attend la venue d'Harry et Draco. Quand on sonne à la porte, je me précipite, ils sont un peu distants ces derniers temps. Je suis heureux de les revoirs et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Quand j'ouvre, je ne vois que Draco._

_- Il ne viendra pas, répond Draco à mon regard._

_- Pardon ? Comment ça il ne viendra pas ? Il est malade ? il va bien au moins, ce n'est pas trop grave ?_

_Draco soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds._

_- Entrons, il faut que je te parle Blaise._

_Une boule au ventre je le laisse entrer et vais chercher deux verres de Whisky pur feu. Je m'assoie en face de lui et lui tend le verre._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ?_

_Il a une mine grave, il me fait peur quand il est aussi sérieux._

_- Blaise écoute, on va devoir arrêter notre petit jeu ici…_

_Mon cœur se serre._

_- Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, et Harry non plus._

_- Qu…quoi ? Mais…j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_- Non Blaise pas du tout, c'est juste que…_

_Je vois un sourire éclairer son visage, il est plus éclatant que tout ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant._

_- Je suis amoureux Blaise. Je suis amoureux d'Harry et c'est réciproque._

_Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, le monde a arrêté de tourner…ou plutôt c'est le monde qui tourne et moi qui reste immobile. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Ils sont amoureux, l'un de l'autre…je les ai perdu…_

- …_et je ne supporte plus cette situation. Blaise tu est mon meilleur ami, mais savoir que tu vas toucher l'homme que j'aime de la même façon que moi me fais mal. Je veux qu'Harry soit à moi et juste à moi. On en a parlé toute la nuit, et on en est venue à la décision que le mieux était de cesser de nous voir pour des plans cul…_

_Des plans cul…c'est tout ce que je suis pour eux…_

_FLASH BACK_

Un plan cul…On ne s'était jamais rien promis certes, mais je les aime moi. Aucun des deux ne consentait à voir son amour dans les bras d'un autre, même moi. Et aujourd'hui je suis témoin à leur mariage. Je vais dans la chambre d'ami là où sont toutes les affaires des invités, je veux rentrer chez moi, c'est trop dur.

La porte est déjà entre-ouverte et j'entends des gémissements. Mon cœur se serre alors que je les reconnais.

- Draco…non pas ici…on nous attend je te rappelle !

- Rien à faire mon cœur, tu es maintenant mon mari et tu te dois d'honorer tes devoirs conjugaux.

J'entends Harry rire.

- Putain Harry, baisse ce putain de pantalon j'ai trop envie de toi…

- Quel langage Mr Potter-Malfoy!

Je risque un regard à l'intérieur et je vois Harry appuyer contre un mur et Draco derrière qui le pénètre. Ils gémissent tous les deux.

- Dieux que je t'aime Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange…ahhh…continue…j'adore quand tu me fais l'amour comme ça…

Je referme la porte. Tant pis pour mes affaires. Je sors et transplane directement à mon appartement le cœur lourd.

o0o

- Drake ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- …

- Harry ?

- Blaise…il est parti avant la fin de la fête.

- Tu t'inquiète encore pour lui…Ne te fais pas de soucis, je le connais. Il a du voir une futur conquête et il est partit passer une bonne nuit.

- Oui tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour rien. J'ai toujours l'impression de le trahir, mais c'est pas comme si on avait été amoureux…

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
